Sweet Valentine Love
by iLuvForevermore
Summary: Love is in the air, as students of Mountainside High prepare for the annual Valentine's Dance at the end of the week. Everyone's excited all except for one girl who happens to be forced to go against her will with a boy she doesn't consider boyfriend material. But as the evening goes on, she soon realizes that there is someone out there for her, a certain blonde headed country girl


The days were running by fast, and soon it would be St. Valentine's Day once again. Every year, Mountain Side High School would hold festivities on the week of the holiday. The agriculture club would be selling roses of different colors to raise money towards future trips and activities, the drama club would give paid dance lessons for those who were a little loose on the dance floor, the culinary club would sell delectable sweets for the young lovers to give to their special someone, and other clubs pitched in with cupid filled activities of their own. And after the days were up, there would be the big Valentine's dance that was held in the school's double gym near the track and field. All the students were eager for the dance, guys began to claim girls as their dates, boyfriends and girlfriends were already set, others who were not so lucky had to ask around the whole campus before some accepted their invite.

There were only four more days before the dance was to take place, and every person responsible for the dance were running around like chickens making sure everything was set and ready. Faye, who was head of the agriculture club counted over today's rose profits as she sat in at her desk in English. The teacher was out for the day, which left the class with a substitute who had nothing for them to do. To the right of Faye sat her best and old friend Raina who had her feet propped up on her desktop; her eyes were busy scanning through the latest book of Daring Do that she had listed on her things to do. To Faye's left sat Regina, an elegant young woman whose interest consisted mostly of fashion and looks, hence the ruffled white blouse and the long lilac skirt which were handmade by her.

"Raina dear, I don't see why it is you have to be so stubborn when it comes to Valentine's Day. Just think of what would come if you actually went, and with a nice boy instead of skipping out this year," stated Regina who was focused on sketching her latest idea.

"Hmmm…," replied Raina who still had her herself transfixed on the book in front of her.

"Why not go to the dance with someone this time instead of skipping out," said Regina.

"Uh huh…., that's nice," Raina dismissively waved her left hand to her friend and continued to read Daring Do. At this point, Regina was steamed.

"Oh Regina, are you alright," asked Faye who placed a gentle hand on Regina's shoulder.

"Raina, hello Raina," the fashionista tried to get the attention of her rainbow haired friend, she even got up and started waving her hands in front of the girl. Faye wanted to say something, but she kept quiet.

"Earth to Raina, can you hear me." Still no answer. Regina took it a step further and decided to nab the precious Daring Do book from Raina's hands.

"Hey, what are you doing?" blurted Raina which had half the class and the substitute staring their direction, but they soon went back to their business.

"I was trying to talk to you, but you're too wound up in your book to listen." Regina stood with one hand on her hip, and the other with the book in the air.

"What do you want?"

"I was trying to tell you that you should go to the Valentine's dance. If you keep skipping out, you will definitely never find anyone to be with."

"Why should I be worried?" Regina looked at her friend with shock, "What do you mean? Everyone should always find someone to make them feel complete. I know that you know that you do not want to be single for the rest of your life.

Raina stared at her friend with a stoic expression. Sure Regina was right that she did not want to be alone for the rest of her life, but the dance was just not important to her. Dances weren't really Raina's thing anyways. All she ever cared about was track and field, basketball, and swim team.

"Look Gina, dances aren't my thing. If I don't want to go, then you can't make me. Can we just leave it at that?" Regina looked as though she was about to say more, but let it go and soon returned to her seat after giving Raina her Daring Do book back.

Faye, who stayed quiet throughout the whole confrontation decided to talk to Raina. "Rae, the dance can't be all that bad. And besides, you may learn to like it if you go." The tomboy looked towards her old friend's direction and were met with puppy dog eyes that could make even a prisoner bow to her feet. Raina couldn't resist the look that Faye gave her, it was her sort of mechanism that could get anyone to change their mind.

"But, Faye…"

"Please Rainbow!?," that old childhood nickname that was still used to this day." Soon Raina gave in, "Fine, I'll go to the wussy Valentine's dance. But don't say I won't like it cuz I know I won't." Both Faye and Regina were ecstatic by their friend's reply, most notably Regina because she could make Raina wear the new dress she was making for her specifically for the dance.

Regina then declared herself the 'personal matchmaker' of the group to help the girls look for dates since they had no one to go with. "Hold your horses Regina, now I know I said I would go, but not with a guy! Of course Regina told Raina that it would be pointless for her to go by herself, it was a Valentine's dance after all. Just before the bell had sounded for the end of class, Regina pulled out her smartphone and shot a text to the other girls of the group to meet at her place after school. She informed Faye and Raina while on the way out of class.

All of the girls agreed to meet at Regina's place for dress fitting since she insisted on making each one of the girls' dresses to wear to the dance months in advance. Raina pulled up to the driveway of Regina's grand home on her motorcycle dressed in simple jeans, a blue tank, and her trusty leather jacket and combats. She pulled off her helmet and noticed she wasn't the first person there. Willa and Patrice were already there, Patrice rode her pink motor scooter which was parked in the driveway as well, and Willa drove her four door black Impala that was parked near the curb of the home.

The tomboy felt that she was surely going to regret this. Strike that, she was already regretting it, but there was no turning back since she already agreed to go to the dance. A few minutes afterward, the sound of the front door of the home opened up and there stood Regina in all her glory wearing some simple black tights, a ruffled white blouse and a pair of comfortable slippers upon her feet.

"I saw you pull up from the room's window, hurry up and come in why don't you." She pointed to the direction of her 'inspiration room' using the pair of scissors she held in her right hand.

Raina gently got off of her bike and did a once over before heading in the house. Immediately to the left of the front door stood the entrance to Regina's 'inspiration room' which held all her fabrics, threads, needles and other sewing equipment necessary for her fashion creativity. Willa sat on the plush loveseat that sat near a round circular platform which had Patrice placed on top, dressed in a bubbly pink short prom dress.

"Dashie, you're here!" chided Patrice as she bounced up and down upon the platform.

"Patty please, I still have not finished adjusting the hem of your dress. Your moving is not going to make it any better." Soon Patrice's movements ceased and she stared straight ahead with a stern face like a soldier in the military.

"Hi there Raina, glad you can join us," chided Willa. She patted the cushion to the right of her. "Why don't you join us?" The tomboy strode her way across the room and sat her bike helmet on the floor before turning her attention to Patrice and Regina.

"Where are Faye and AJ?"

"Faye said she was on her way down now just a few minutes ago, and Anna said she had to drop Abigail off at your mother's place before she got here."

Willa decided to speak up again, "It's nice that you agreed to come to the Valentine's dance. It wouldn't be the same if all but one of us girls attended."

"Yeah sure."

"Don't worry Dashie," piped Patrice. "It's going to be great. There's gonna be dancing, lots of food, colorful decorations, and there's a raffle for a dinner for two. Oooh, I can't wait." Patty was now bouncing up and down again from all the excitement while Regina was still busy at work."

"Patrice, if you would stop please," Regina replied in a stern voice. Soon Patrice resumed her previous position and looked forward while keeping as still as possible. After a few more adjustments, Regina had finished with Patrice's dress. It fit her perfectly, short so she could run around in it and not mess it up, a ruffled bottom, and it was bubblegum pink, her favorite color. The pink haired girl hopped down from the platform and examined herself in the mirrors nearby. She played off as a model by twirling from left to right and making various faces in the mirror.

"It's so cute," she chided as she held her hands in the air. Patrice made her way back over to Regina who was grabbing some more material from her sewing kit. "Oooh, that you so much Gina!" She held her fashionista friend in a tight embrace; Regina looked as though she was gasping for air. "Don't worry d-darling, its w-what I do. Now if you could release me please!?"

"Ooopsies," Patty let go of Regina and decided to go examine herself in the mirror once more. "Ok Raina, it's your turn dear."

"Ugh, I'm not ready. And I just got here. Let Willa go ahead of me."

"But I was the first one fitted; I went before Patrice."

Raina gave in and rose from her seat leaving her helmet and her leather jacket behind She followed Regina, who had a dress bag in her hand, out of the room and down the left hall to the bathroom. Once outside the door, she shoved the bag into Raina's hands and pushed her inside. "Let me know if you need help dear," chided Regina before closing the door. It took maybe five to ten minutes before Raina reappeared from the bathroom in her dress; a short – strapless electric blue prom dress with a slightly ruffled bottom and a sweetheart neckline decorated with triangle shaped gems.

"Wow, I knew it would come out well. It looks simply amazing on you darling. Now I will have to adjust the top though, I did not think you were that small in the bust department." This made Raina a little ticked. She really didn't like it when people talked about her breasts. Sure, she liked the fact that they weren't as big as Regina's who were D's, because they wouldn't get in the way when she played sports, no extra pain, and no problems with finding tops to wear. But she didn't like the fact that some people said she had nothing; they were A cups after all.

They both made their way back into the 'inspiration room' where the others were waiting. Soon the doorbell had sounded and Regina went to greet the rest of her guests while the other girls mingled a bit. "Oh Raina, you look so beautiful in your dress," replied Willa who looked up from her book which she had brought along. Patrice, who still flitted around in her dress turned towards Raina and admired hers.

"Oooh Dashie, you look super duper ginormously awesome in that dress. Gina really did a great job." Raina had a slight blush that crept upon her cheeks. "You really think so?! I'm not one for dresses though."

"Oh absolutely, you're gonna have everyone eying you at the dance." Footsteps were heard from the door way of the room and the other girls turned their attention to the new guests. Faye and A.J. (Anna Jean) had finally arrived thus completing the group of six girls. Faye wore an oversized yellow sweater with a pale green skirt, yellow knee high socks and black trainers. Anna Jean adorned a pair of worn blue jeans, a red tank top, an orange plaid button down thrown over, a pair of cowboy boots, and her signature Stetson on her messy blonde hair.

Sorry we're late, did we miss anything?" asked AJ as she made her way across the room to sit on the loveseat next to Willa.

"Oh, not at all. You're just in time to try on your dress next Anna," replied Regina who entered the room. "All I have to do is adjust Raina's dress a bit and then I can work on yours. In fact, why don't you go change into yours right now?" Regina pointed a finger to a rack where there were several dress bags. "Just look for the one with your name on it, and you know where the bathroom is."

Having just sat down, AJ was a little upset, but decided to get back up to go change. Faye on the other hand, made her way to Raina who now stood on the circular platform to admire her dress.

"Wow Raina, you dress looks beautiful. Rarity, you did a wonderful job."

"I always do my best darling. My dresses are one of a kind, hence my nickname." Regina was busy adjusting the top of Raina's dress to fit her small bust. Just then the sounds of Madeon's Pop Culture could be heard through the room, Raina snapped her head to the direction of her things where the music was coming from. "Willa, mind reaching into my pocket and grabbing my cell for me."

"But of course, replied Raina as she dug her hand in the pocket of Raina's jeans to fish out her iPhone. She made her way to Raina who still stood on the circular platform and handed her the still ringing cell. The rainbow headed teen, looked at the screen to see who was calling her and noticed it was her father. "Great, what does Pops want now?" She accepted the call and held the device to her ear.

"Raina here,…. what's the trouble? Ah huh,….aw now, but I'm at a friend's house. Can't it wait til later,…. Ugh fine. Regina, I have to leave early, seems Pops needs some help fixing the computer again."

"That's fine darling, just go change out of the dress and I'll fix the rest of it later, you go on home." Raina nodded her head towards Regina and gently made her way down from the platform so as to not mess up Regina's hard work. AJ had yet to return from changing in the bathroom, so Raina dashed into the guest bedroom next door to change quickly; she left soon after speeding her way down the street.


End file.
